Five times Finn chose food
by Allan93
Summary: Five times Finn chose food, and one time his stomach could wait. Finn/Food, Will/Finn


**Five times Finn put food first, and one time his stomach could wait.**

One

I'm late. Well, I'm pretty much always running late, but today it actually kind of mattered. I had my first date with Quinn Fabray. She had cornered me before football practice yesterday, giving me a speech telling me that, as captain of the football team and head cheerleader, we pretty much had to date. I'm not going to argue – I mean, she is really, _really _hot.

However, I made the mistake of staying up all last night playing Halo with Puck. It was awesome, but it also meant I had woken up insanely late and had only half an hour to drive back to my house, shower and pick Quinn to take her to the Bowling alley.

I ran into my house and noticed that my mom left me a letter. She was working the night shift, but had cooked me some spaghetti to heat up if I got hungry. And, now that I think about it, I am _really_ hungry. I haven't eaten anything yet, and my stomach started rumbling pretty much as soon as I finished reading the note.

Glancing at the clock, I noticed that I have fifteen minutes until I'm due at Quinn's. It's just about enough time to take a shower and drive over there, if I'm lucky. I don't have time to eat. I really have to leave.

Then again, my mom does make delicious spaghetti. Sighing, I walked into the kitchen and put the plate mom left out in the microwave. Setting the timer, I realized that Quinn was most likely going to bitch and moan at me half the night for being late. But as the smell of mom's cooking filled the kitchen, I couldn't find it in myself to care.

Two

This whole situation is fucked. I'm driving to save my cheating (ex) girlfriend, my douche bag best friend and 9 other people who lied to me from getting their asses kicked. At first I told Mr Schue that I wasn't going and he couldn't make me. But then he pulled this face like I'd just kicked his puppy, and I'd have pretty much done anything to get him to stop. He's my favourite teacher and I couldn't let him down.

I also care about that Glee club, and the people in it, way too much. I'd always been tight with Mike, Matt and Brittany, but Glee brought me closer to a whole lot of people. Rachel especially, who's kind of hot in her own weird way, and really cool for being herself. So here I am, about to go sing my ass off for them.

Pulling up at a red light, I saw a KFC up ahead. My mouth watered remembering that awesome new zinger burger I saw a commercial for the other day. I glance at Mr Schue's car clock, and realize that New Directions go on stage in about an hour and a half. It'll take me like half an hour to get there and we'll really need to go through this new song a few times before going on. I really don't have time.

My stomach, however, has other ideas. Before I even fully comprehend what I'm doing, I'm pulling into the drive through. Afterwards, as I park the car and take a huge bite of the burger, I can only think one thing. This is totally worth it.

Three

I knew it'd be embarrassing and I knew I'd feel really weird, but the one thing I didn't realize is that wearing a shower curtain is really uncomfortable. I could barely walk without my legs making a weird squeaking noise, and every time my nose itched I had to just deal with it because I can't move my arms up that far.

But it's worth it, for Kurt. I feel terrible about calling his stuff faggy. I mean, I was feeling kind of uncomfortable sharing a room with a dude who had such a major crush on me, but I really should have just explained that to him. Kurt's like a brother to me and I felt awful for hurting him – I'm hoping showing up to Glee dressed like this will show him just how bad I feel.

I'm on my way to Glee now, actually. Or I was, until I smelled something really awesome coming from the Home-Economics room. Walking closer, I realize its chocolate cake, which is pretty much the best kind of cake _ever_. Looking through the open door, I see Pucks sister Sarah waving me to come in. She's totally had a crush on me since forever - I bet I could convince her to give me the entire cake. Then again, the teacher did just tell the class that they won't be ready for another ten minutes. I'm already late for Glee, and I really need to talk to Kurt.

But, Sarah's waving me in again, and I remember how nice her... Baked Arizona, or something, was that one time I went over to their house for dinner a few months back. The girl really can cook. Walking into the classroom and taking a seat while Sarah washes up, I prepare to make small talk while counting down the minutes until that cake is ready. I'm going to be really late, but I figure if I bring Kurt some cake he probably won't mind _too _much...

Four

I'm kind of freaking out right now. Like, a lot. Quinn is about to give birth to Drizzle. They're calling her Beth, but to me she'll always be Drizzle – the little baby girl who I loved and would have given up anything and everything for. Judy Fabray went in the ambulance with her daughter, so she tossed me her keys and told me to take her car to the hospital – I think she, like, still thinks I'm Quinn's boyfriend and stuff. It's weird. But now I'm driving to the hospital, terrified but trying to focus on the road, with Kurt in the passenger seat to keep me company.

I notice a McDonald's coming up, and my stomach rumbles. I was so nervous about Regional's today all I could stomach eating for breakfast was cereal, toast and a chocolate bar, so I'm pretty damn hungry. I know that we really need to get to the hospital, but doesn't giving birth take, like hours or something? I'm sure I have time for a quick McNugget meal and a McFlurry.

I pull into the drive through, ignoring Kurt's protests of "oh my _god_, Finn please tell me you are _not_ being serious!" It probably is a stupid idea, but I'm really hungry, and I'm sure it'll be fine...

Five

Racing through the streets of Columbus to get to Ohio State University is not an experience I want to repeat. I would blame Will for keeping me up all last night, but without his tutoring I know there's no way I would have gotten the interview in the first place. I had made it there with five minutes to spare, thanks to some near-frantic speeds.

As I approach the building, the smell of bacon wafting from over the road causes me to stop in my tracks and turn around. There I see a near deserted Sizzlers – why it's so empty at 9am I have no clue. I start to walk towards it before I realize where I am, and where I'm supposed to be. I look back and forth between the OSU building and the Sizzlers, contemplating. On the one hand, being late to the interview would most likely really screw up my chances of getting in. On the other hand, that Bacon smells really, _really_ good and I haven't eaten yet.

In the end I cross the road and walk into the Sizzlers. I ask them to put some of my cheese toast in a box to take with me – I figure if I offer the interviewer some he might be cool about the whole being late thing...

One time his stomach could wait

When I got back to the apartment, I think it was safe to say that this was the hungriest I've ever been. On Tuesdays I work through lunch at the office so I can make it to my rehearsals at the Community Theatre – I'm playing Roger in their summer production of Rent. To top it all off, Will convinced me to skip breakfast and have a quickie before work.

As soon as I get through the door, I launch the fridge open, rip the tinfoil off of last night's leftover macaroni cheese and stick it in the microwave, all the while ignoring my impatient stomach and its constant rumbling. I hear the door opening and smile; Will must be home.

He walks into the kitchen looking slightly worn – he's been staying late at school every day in the run up to Nationals – but dons a big grin when he sees me. He mutters a quick "Hey you" before pulling me into a heated kiss. I kiss back, my hands roaming down his back, when suddenly the microwave dings. I pull away and look at him apologetically. "I've been starving all day; I really need to eat first." He gives me a sly look before leaning close and whispering "That's a shame; I'm not wearing any underwear" before slowly strutting into the bedroom, swaying his hips as he goes.

After a moment's contemplation, I follow him into the bedroom, pulling off my shirt as I go. After all, I figure that just this once, my stomach can wait.


End file.
